


Bonding with a Golden Deer

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Byleth is still learning about feelings, Claude trying to act all cool but slip at little, F/M, Headcanon, Hint of teasing, No beta we die like a true knight, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Even though she chose a different house, Byleth likes having Claude around at any time.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Bonding with a Golden Deer

Byleth was humming a little song to herself, as she made her way to class. It's a lovely tune that she likes to sing when no one is around her. Filling in the dreadful silence at this moment in time until...

"Hey, teach!" A recognizable voice called out to her. 

Stopping in place, she turned around to see it was Claude; running toward her with a bright smile on his face. 

"Claude, aren't you supposed to be in class?" It was the first thing she asked him.

"Yeah, but I like to spend time with you." He gave a little wink at her. "Beside...aren't I your favorite little Golden Deer?"

"Well, there's Marianne." She revealed to him.

Remembering the many times she interacted with the reclusive student. Byleth has grown very fond of her, when she slowly opens up to her. Marianne has been a great help to her class, whenever she recruits on a mission for the month. She could have easily asked her to transfer to her class, but she thinks it was for the best that she remains with Claude and the other Golden Deers. 

"What?" Claude looked betrayed by her response. 

"Jealous you aren't number one." She slightly teased. 

"Well, Marianne is sweet and all. I’ll do anything to keep her safe.” Claude admitted to that fact. “Still, I'm clearly on the top of your favorite list, right?" At this point, Claude looks like a pleading puppy that is seeking attention.

"Claude,” She started, “You know you're one of my closet companions." 

"Really?" 

“Yes,” She reassured him, “I do enjoy your company quite often.”Despite the lack of expression, Byleth really meant what she said. “I’m surprised that you still want to spend time with me, even though I didn’t choose your house.” 

When she first arrived at the Officer Academy, Byleth didn’t expect to become a professor on the spot. She just thought of it as another job that needed to be done, so she can get paid to support her father’s mercenary group. Truth be told, she just chose a house without much thought put in it. As long as she gets paid, why does it matter?

Despite not being his house teacher, Claude always finds a way to spend time with her. Which she didn't mind at all. Something about him made her feel less...stoic, or something similar to that. It's kinda hard to describe, honestly. After all, she's called the Ashen Demon for a reason. An emotionless fighter that won't hesitate to cut anyone down.

Still, She really enjoys his company whenever they have tea time or eat at the dining hall. Also having a sparring match at the training grounds. 

“Well, since we're being honest to each other. Let me tell you something.” Taking a deep breath, Claude continued. “Remember the first time we meant, Edelgard and Dimitri were houding you to pledge allegiance on the spot. I told you that I wanted to get to know you first, and I mean it, teach.” He reminded her. “To me is always important to get to know a person first. That way we can form true bonds without making it artificial.”

Byleth was quiet for a moment, allowing his words to sink in. “Is that so…” she said,faintly. “Then tell me. What do you think of me?” Now, she questioned him.

Claude’s eyes grew wide all of a sudden. His cheeks begin to have a strange shade of red that contrasts his bronze skin.

“Oh! I think you are a great person, Teach!” He blurted out. “You're brave, you can take down foes with ease, and your strategy in combat is something I never seen before! And despite how you look on the outside, you generally care for those around you in your own unique way!” At this point, Claude frantically tries to pull himself together after what he says. 

Byleth couldn’t help, but let a laugh slipped out from her lips. Which only made him blushed much more harder.

“I think you're great, too, Claude.” She said to him.

Claude returned her a smile. “Heh. That good to know.” He said. “Usually, I would end up on somebody's bad list.” Then he chuckled at the last part, and Byleth joined him.

After that, say just stare at each other. Neither of them are sure what to say next. Until a bell rang that can be heard all across the monastery.

“Ah! I didn’t mean to get you late!” Claude apologized for his interactions with her. 

“No. It’s fine.” Byleth shook her head at him.“I’m more worried about you. Your professor will no doubt scold you for this.” 

“Nah! I’m used to getting an earful from them anyways.” He dimessed it. “Well, better not keep you waiting. I’ll see ya next time, bye!” 

“Wait, Claude!” Before she could stop him, he already ran off to an opposite direction. Leaving her behind at the area where they just have their conversations. She only sighs and shakes her head. Never getting a chance to tell him that she could’ve helped him by speaking with his professor on his behalf for being late. 

Oh well, she sure that Claude will handle it. After all, he does have some tricks up his sleeve.

As she stood in place for a while, placing one hand over her chest. There was this strange sensation she's been feeling as of lately. It only happens whenever Claude is around, and most of the time, her chest would grow warm. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it's foreign to her since she never experienced anything like it before. Also her pulse would quicken for some reason despite not being on the battlefield fighting. 

The way he talks, laughs, and smiles to her only makes those strange feelings grow much stronger. And whenever he has to go, she goes back to her usual self. She doesn't know why this keeps happening to her. Also why she feels that way with Claude than any other students she cares for.

Maybe she should talk with her father about it someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together so much. No matter the route, Claude and Byleth would always form a bond.
> 
> Kinda remind me a lot of Kim Possible and Ron relationships for some reason.


End file.
